


End

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Back injury, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 23: EndFeaturing a very established couple at the end of their typical day.Warning: at the beginning Jarrett encounters some homophobic language left by a student aimed at him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	End

Jarett’s fairly sure that the final straw is when he leans over to pick up a crumpled piece of paper off the classroom floor at the end of the day and tweaks something in his back. He groans, pressing a hand to the small of his back and straightening slowly. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he mutters under his breath, even though he’s alone in the class, the students all having rabbited away an hour ago. He’d been cooped up at his desk, grading and planning for tomorrow, trying not to take anything home, as per an agreement with his very,  _ very  _ understanding husband. 

He’s hobbling back to his desk, preparing to toss the paper in the recycling bin, when some horrible instinct in him has him unfurling it to make sure it’s not someone’s homework needing to be graded. 

And no, no, this is the final straw, because on the piece of paper is a little handwritten note that reads:  _ Mr. Johnson’s a homo  _ with lots of little exclamation marks. 

He sighs, tossing the paper into the recycling bin and settling in his seat as he tries to figure out his course of action. If they’re using it as a derogatory term because he assigned them homework for the first weekend of school being back in session, well, understandable if mean. Which is what defines middle schoolers, after all. Cruel, even if it’s understandable. Or maybe so un-understandable that it’s understandable. And it’s a different conversation about language that will take place with his kids. 

If they know about his husband - he’s not in the closet, but he doesn’t stand up and say, “Hey, I’m gay, and here’s a picture of me and my husband” on the first day of class, either. He tries to keep things separate. But students have older siblings, plus people talk. People always talk. So if they  _ know _ and are using it as a slur that way, that’s an entirely different conversation. 

They’re both hurtful, but distinct. 

And honestly, he thinks, as he looks at the time on his phone and sees the smiling photo of Patty and him on their wedding day, he doesn’t have to take this shit right now. They’re coming up on their tenth anniversary, have taken a billion photos together since this moment, but he loves the photo too much to change it from the background of his phone. Smiling, ignoring the twinge of pain in his back, he gets up and leaves the classroom. 

He’s got no energy, though, by the time he pulls up to their house. The lights are on inside, so he knows Patrick’s home, but his back hurts, even with the seat warmers making the drive home more bearable, and he’s cycling in his head about what he’s going to do about the note, and-

There’s a knocking on his car window, and Jarrett startles until he realizes it’s just Patty standing there, giving him an understanding look. 

“C’mon, babe, you know the neighbors think it’s weird when you do the whole ‘sitting in the car for twenty minutes’ thing.” Patty opens his back door and retrieves the bag he packs his gym clothes and lunch in every day, then waits expectantly by the door. 

Jarrett groans, pushing the door open and swinging his legs out first. “Just a sec. Pulled something in my back.” 

“Aww, tough workout this morning?” Patty leans in, brushing a kiss over his cheek as he helps Jarrett up out of the seat. 

“No, just picking up something from the floor of my classroom after school.” 

Patty snorts, even as he slings an arm around Jarrett’s waist and takes a little bit of his weight. They trudge together towards the front door. “Babe, I don’t know how to break it to you, but we might be getting old.” 

As his back protests, Jarrett opens the door for them. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Go lay down, I’ll get you an ice pack.” 

“Dinner-” 

“I’ve already got it going. I  _ know _ you, babe. ‘There’s no tired like-’”

“‘First week of school tired.’ Yeah. Past me is really, really smart.” Jarrett slides down onto the couch face up, letting his back settle as he hears Patty putter around the first floor. 

Soon enough, Patty comes back into view, sitting on the edge of the couch and passing the ice pack off for Jarrett to place under his back. Patty’s fingers slide through his hair, then cup his cheek, rubbing over his five o’clock shadow with his thumb. 

“But enough about my day, how was yours?” Jarrett asks, because it’s a thing they’re working on in therapy. When Jarrett’s teaching, he gets  _ so focused _ on being a teacher that he forgets he’s a friend, a son, a  _ partner. _

“It was okay. Nailed the presentation for the Gold account, so I think we’ll be hearing from them overnight. If so, I’ll be working a little later next week getting everything set up.” 

Jarrett takes Patty’s hand and brings it to his mouth, brushing his lips over Patty’s knuckles. “Good job, honey. I owe you one celebratory blowjob.”

Patty laughs, which is honestly Jarrett’s favorite sound in the world. “And believe me, I’ll collect when every movement doesn’t make you wince, babe.” 

He leans over, kissing Jarrett long and hard enough to make Jarrett really regret leaning over to pick up that stupid piece of paper. Especially when Patty’s long fingers slide down his button-up and cup his hardening dick as they make out. He groans when Patty pulls away, working Jarrett’s tie off to make him a bit more comfortable. 

“Rest and ice, okay? Luckily dinner is very much doable from your position. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Patty sets the remote on his chest and boops him on the nose, just to make him chuckle. 

Maybe  _ his _ laugh is Patty’s favorite sound, too. Gosh, he’s a sap. He smiles as he settles on the ice pack and finds something mindless on YouTube. There’s an electric whirring in the kitchen which gives Jarrett a clue as to what he’s getting for dinner and he actually starts salivating. 

“And hereeee we go.” Patty comes around the couch corner with two clear glasses of green smoothie with lids and straws and everything. 

Jarrett hums over his first sip, kiwi bright on his tongue before getting banana and yogurt and protein powder. Probably some spinach in there somewhere, too. 

“I went heavy on the kiwi because my man is injured.” Patty winks at him as he settles in beside Jarrett and gets into whatever Jarrett put on. 

It’s not an atypical end of the day for them, but it’s hands down how Jarrett would be happy to spend every evening for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to include Patty giving a blow job to Garrett but they just wanted to fall asleep there on the couch. :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
